Regular Summer of '69
by Waifu
Summary: This is just a fic about Skips's daughter, Maxine and her friend Amy.
1. Chapter 1

Um, Hi. My name is Waifu and I was chatting with my friends one day when my friend Timescape decides to make an OC for Regular Show and I'm like "Why the fuck not? I'll make one too." And so that's how Maxine came to be. And also Malachi is my friend Panties' character who is Mordecai's father. Her stuff is really neat so check her out on tumblr under the name Pantiesinabox. I'm shrodingersvet on tumblr if you want to see pictures of Amy and Maxine. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>A young yeti jumped at the sound of the phone ringing. As the ringing stopped, she reached over her sleeping human friend's half naked form, turned on her bedside lamp and grabbed the clock to take a look at it. 2:43 AM showed on the clock.<p>

"Who the hell-" her thoughts were cut short as she heard her dad skipping down the hallway toward her room.

Quickly, she untangled herself from her friend and scrambled for two clean shirts for her and her friend, who was still practically passed out on the bed. She threw the shirt on herself as fast as possible and managed to dress her friend before a knock was on her door. She hopped to the door and opened it to a much larger yeti, looking tired as hell.

"Mrs. Erilyn is on the phone asking for you, Maxine, " He said before letting out a yawn.

"Can't you tell her to call back tomorrow, Daddy?" she asked before letting out a yawn of her own, "I have to get up early tomorrow to double check the list for the road trip."

"Well she said it's about Malachi-"

The second the name Malachi passed his lips, Maxine practically sprinted to the phone. The young human on the bed sat up and scratched the back of her messy blonde head.

"Oh hey, Mr. Skips!" she dopily smiled, "Is it morning, already?"

Before Skips could answer, Maxine called out from the other room, "Amy! Grab my keys and go start the van."

Amy got pulled herself out of bed and snatched the keys from their ring by the front door and ran out to the vehicle. Maxine passed her dad and grabbed a bag.

"Sorry, Daddy, we have to split for a second," she said as she reached under her bed and stuffed something in her bag, "See, Malachi had a bad dream and-"

"Say no more" Skips interrupted, "Just be back right after."

"Thanks, Daddy" Maxine smiled as she hugged him before bolting out the front door.

* * *

><p>"What's shakin', little man" Maxine greeted the crying little blue jay in his bedroom.<p>

"Maxine!" he squealed as he jumped out of bed to latch onto his baby sitter's leg, "I had a bad dream."

"Yeah I heard," she said as she walked him to the bed and tucked him in.

"M-Mommy says you're leaving soon," he said, big crocodile tears falling down his cheeks.

"Malachi, I told you that I was going to be gone a few weeks," she said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a tissue to wipe his face, "Besides, I'm not going to around forever. You know when I start college I won't be able to be able to hang as much anymore."

"Bu-but who's gonna play with me when mommy and daddy are gone and keep the monsters away?" Malachi whimpered, looking up at her with such sad eyes that they nearly brought tears to her own.

"I thought that might be a problem, so I brought you this little guy" she replied, pulling a rather worn looking teddy bear from her bag, "Malachi, meet an old friend of mine. His name is Theodore. Whenever you feel scared or lonely just hug him really tight and everything will be ok."

"Y-you promise?" he asked accepting the bear and wrapping his arms around it.

"I promise," Maxine, said confidently, "I'll come by tomorrow and say goodbye before you go to sleep, ok?"

He nodded as she kissed him on the forehead and stood at the door..

"Goodnight, Pipsqueak."

"Goodnight, Maxine."

* * *

><p>"I thought you hated kids," stated Amy when they got back to the car.<p>

"I do. They're little spoiled, snot nosed brats," Maxine retorted, taking a drag from her cigarette she lit on the way to the car.

"Didn't look like it in there to me," her friend said flicking her own spent cigarette to the curb.

"Well, Malachi's like my little brother, you know," she said, scooting down into the passenger's seat, "I just can't explain it."

Maxine picked up the clipboard with the checklist she kept in her bag and began looking behind her at the clutter of packed items in the back and began checking things off the list.

"Well, whatever," Amy excitedly changed the subject, "Can you believe we are less than two days away from nothing but sun, sand, and sex for three weeks?"

"Mmhmm," she disregarded her friend and continued to check items off of the list.

Amy pouted for a moment, annoyed that her friend was ignoring her, but then decided to have some fun while the yeti was preoccupied. She moved one of her hands off of the steering wheel over to Maxine's side and slid it under her shirt, petting the cream colored fur hidden beneath. Maxine made a slight noise of surprise but didn't look up from her list. Maxine always liked having her fur touched, not really in a sexual way. It just felt nice. So she let it continue until she felt the hand move over her stomach and towards the hem of her pants. A smack sounded when she popped Amy's fingers with the clipboard.

"Ouch! What the Hell did you do that for, dipstick?" she said, sticking her hurt fingers in her mouth.

"You know better then to do that when I'm busy," Maxine said dryly, checking a few more things off of the list, "Besides we have plenty of time for that in California."

"But-"

"No buts."

"Man, you can be such a drag sometimes," Amy pouted again, stopping the car in front of Skips' house. Maxine put the clipboard back the the bag and hung the strap on her shoulder.

"Well sometimes you can be a pain," she said before opening her door and hopping out of the passenger's seat, "Now come on let's go to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning found Maxine and Amy at the dinner table, drooling at the delicious smell of banana pancakes wafting from the frying pan in Skips' hand.

"How much longer?" whined Amy.

"Just about... done" said Skips, satisfied with the golden pancake and placing it on the stack before dividing them up on separate plates.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Maxine said happily as grabbed herself a plate and drowned her pancakes in syrup.

"Yeah, Mr. Skips, your pancakes are boss!" said Amy as she dug into the pancakes without any.

"Well I've got to work now," Skips said as he skipped to the front door, "you know where to find me if you need me."

They both mumbled unintelligibly in response, their faces stuffed with pancakes. Skips chuckled and made his way out of the front door. Within minutes the pancakes were gone and the dishes were put away. Amy let out a most unladylike belch as she leaned her chair back. Maxine wrinkled her nose distastefully at her friend's manners and pushed Amy's chair back straight.

"Get up, Sweat hog," Maxine said, grabbing her checklist from her bag, "we have stuff to do for tomorrow."

"I thought you were going to take care of that," Amy said, "That sounds like too much work."

"Don't screw me on this Amy," she said exasperated, "All we have to do is make sure we have everything on the list and then you can loaf around to your little heart's content."

Maxine walked outside to the van while Amy followed suit at a snail's pace.

* * *

><p>"And we're done!" announced Maxine happily as she checked off the last item on her list.<p>

"Finally," Amy groaned, "And it only took what, 12 hours?"

"Of course not," the yeti said looking down at her watch, "It's only... 9 o'clock? I have to go say goodbye to Malachi before he goes to bed!"

"Yeah count me out on this one," Amy yawned, "I'm gonna go crash on your couch."

"I'll be back," Maxine said, jumping in the car.

She looked down at the fuel gauge and noticed that it was running on E, and decided to stop at the gas station a few miles down the road before stopping by Malachi's place. As luck would have it, halfway there the car conked out in the middle of the road. She let out a very annoyed sigh as she threw open her door and slammed it shut after she got out. It wasn't the first time she was in a situation like this, but it still pissed her off to no end. She then remembered the pay phone that was a little less than a mile away, so she trekked down the dark road towards it. After a what seemed like forever, she finally came across it and made her phone call.

"Hello?" came her dad's voice from the receiver.

"Hehe hey, Daddy," Maxine said, "You'll never guess what happened."

"You ran out of gas on the way to the gas station."

"How'd you guess?" she asked.

"I've gotten this call at least 5 times in the past," he said, "I can tell."

"So... could you come get me, Daddy?" she asked, "It's dark and I need to get to the pipsqueak's house."

"Alright, alright I'll be down there in a minute," Skips said, "Don't move from that spot."

"Ok, Daddy, I'll see you in a minute," she said before she hung up.

Maxine reached in the pocket of her bellbottoms and pulled out her cigarettes for a quick smoke before her dad showed up. As soon as she did, though, the loose change in her pocket came out with it and scattered everywhere. She cursed loudly as she chased after the coins that were rolling in the street. The next thing she knew, she was face down on the concrete, finding it very hard to move.

"Oh my God!" she heard a shrill voice, "You fucking hit someone!"

Confused as to what just happened, Maxine tried to move her head toward the source of the voice but a horrific pain spread throughout her body, stopping her. Tears of pain pricked her eyes as she attempted to scream out, but her cries only came out as pathetic sounding groans.

"See? She's breathing so she's ok," came a nervous second voice, "just get back in the car and let's haul ass out of here!"

"Don't-" she whimpered, "D-don't leave..."

Maxine finally managed to turn her head only to see a red car drive off quickly. After a good ten minutes of vain cries for help and excruciating pain, she passed out. When she came to a second time, she felt like her body was moving and she could see Amy's worried face above her. Maxine then realized she was in the back seat of her dad's car and her head was propped up against Amy's legs.

* * *

><p>"She's awake!" Amy cried out slightly relieved.<p>

"Good! Keep it that way!" came Skips' voice from the front seat, "Don't let her fall asleep!"

"You hear him? You can't fall asleep," she whispered, running her fingers through the fur on Maxine's arm which was sticky from her blood.

"It hurts," she cried out as the pain seemed to increase over every bump and turn the car made, "I'm scared."

"It's ok, Max," Skips assured her, his voice shaking a little, "We're going get you to the hospital and they're going to fix you up, good as new. I promise."

"You'll be alright," sobbed Amy, "You better be alright. You just have to stay awake."

"I don't..." Maxine strained, the world around her began to spin around her.

Skips quickly whipped into the hospital and parked. He scooped his semiconscious daughter from the car while Amy ran in ahead to alert the doctors of their situation. A stretcher was ready for her by the time Skips quickly skipped inside. He laid her down on it, and the nurses carted her off to surgery.

Amy couldn't sit still in the waiting room. When she sat, she began rock back and forth and when she stood she began to pace. It grated on many of the other occupants' nerves. Skips' sat quietly resting his elbows on his legs with an unreadable expression. It seemed like hours the two waited on news.

"Mr. Skips? Miss Amy?" a doctor called out to them, "Can I see you two for a moment?"

They both jumped up at the sound of his voice and quickly followed him into the hallway.

"There's no easy way to say this-," the doctor began.

"Oh god no," Amy interrupted him, starting to cry again.

"We've done all we can," the doctor continued, "but she suffered extensive damage and she died on the table a few minutes ago. I'm so sorry."

Amy broke down and sobbed right there on the hospital floor. Skips' face held a blank expression as he helped her up off of the floor and walked her to his car and took her home. He waited until he was home and safe from prying eyes before he leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor with his head in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

The night before Maxine's funeral, Amy was emotionally and physically drained. Between her mother's drunken parties and the ache in her heart from her missing bed partner, Amy hadn't been able to sleep since the accident. She shouldn't be here. She was supposed to be wasted on the beach right now and half-listening to Maxine bitch about how hot it was. Instead she was here in her old crappy bed, staring up at the ceiling. Deciding she didn't want to stay in the bed anymore, she got up and walked out of her room, careful not to wake her mother who was passed out right in front of the front door. Amy walked out into the warm night air and quietly closed the door. She walked down the sidewalk, barely paying attention to anything, allowing her feet to carry her wherever. When she finally snapped out of her thoughts, she saw that she had arrived at the bar they used to go to during the weekends. When she walked in she immediately saw Maxine's picture on the "DO NOT SERVE" wall, and was instantly reminded of the night a few months back when Amy got a little too drunk and flirted a little too much with some guy who decided to get a little too handsy. Needless to say, one thing led to another and the poor guy's nose was broken and a massive brawl had broken out. Skips had been called in to drag both of their drunk asses out of the bar while Maxine threatened loudly to rip everyone's faces off. She laughed sadly at the memory and got the barkeep's attention.

"Give me a Double Diamond and keep them coming," she said, grabbing a wadded bill from the pocket on her skirt and throwing it on the counter.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking your troubles away?" he said, taking her money and placing the beer in front of her.

Amy just stared at it for a second before she tipped it up and quickly downed it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the barkeep asked before he put another one in front of her.

* * *

><p>Two hours, six beers and a very long story later, the bar closed and the barkeep led a very drunk Amy out of the bar.<p>

"Are you sure you don't need a ride?" he asked, honestly concerned for the girl's safety, "You're not in any shape to be out so late."

"Naaaah!" she said giggling loudly, "I'll be alright, cutie. Peace, man!"

Amy stumbled away from the barkeep, ignoring the worried look from him. She originally planned to go home, but she looked down the street at her regular tattoo parlor. She walked up to the door and continuously beat her hand on it. She knew that the owner would still be there since the shop doubled as his house.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" A man's voice rang out, throwing the door open nearly hitting her in the face, "Amy? It's 2 in the morning. You need something?"

"Andy!" she slurred, "I need you to do me another tattoo."

"You haven't even paid for the peace sign or the 69," Andy said, pulling a cigarette out of his back pocket and lighting it. "How the hell do I know you'll pay up this time?"

Amy reached into her pocket only to remember that she had let the barkeep keep the change from the bill earlier.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she swayed a little, "I don't have any money, but I'm sure we can work something out."

The man in front of her took stock of her drunken state, and an evil smile spread across his face.

"Actually, I'm think we can," he said, grabbing her arm and leading her into his store.

* * *

><p>Amy woke up a few hours later in a heap on the floor of the tattoo shop with a screaming headache and a blank spot in her memory. When she sat up she felt sore all over, but she mostly noticed a sharp pain in her arm. She checked the area and discovered a large bandage on the opposite arm of her peace sign tattoo.<p>

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Andy said casually passing her to the bathroom, "Now get the Hell out. I open in an hour."

"What happened last night?" Amy groaned.

"Well you showed up at my house wasted and with no money, asking for a tattoo," he said shutting the door, "I couldn't get the whole name you wanted on there, so I shortened it. You didn't seem to care last night."

"Wait," she tried to wrap her throbbing brain around the situation, "If I couldn't pay, why did you give me a new one?"

"Of course you paid," he said from behind the door, "Just not in the conventional sense. I wasn't going to let you skip out on three tattoos."

"What?" she whispered, her heart dropping to her shoes.

A flushing noise sounded before Andy exited the bathroom and walked over to her. He grabbed her roughly by the elbow and stood her on her feet.

"Looks like you got a little 'payment' on your shirt," he said, laughing pulling up the garment to show her.

Amy started to cry when she saw the offending stain and pushed him away. She then ran as fast as she could out of the tattoo shop and not stopping until she reached her own front door only stopping to retch and empty her stomach contents in the bushes. When she was done she walked inside and nearly tripped over her mother who was still laid out in front of the door.

"What, you finally came home, slut?" her mother slurred.

"Fuck you, Angela," Amy retorted before stepping over her.

Looking at the clock on the wall she saw that she only had 20 minutes before she had to go pick up Malachi from his house to walk him to the funeral. Deciding she didn't have enough time for a shower, she quickly ran into her room and changed into an old black shirt that had the sleeves torn off and a simple black skirt. She then threw her old clothing into a bag and made a mental note to burn it when she got back home. She then went to the bathroom to quickly wash her face. After she finished, she just stared in the mirror and took note of what she saw. Her eyes and cheeks were still very puffy, the bags under her eyes were extremely noticeable, her hair had dulled, her natural skin color had paled, and she could see recent hickeys and bruised that littered her neck from the night before, and it frightened her how much she looked like Angela in that moment. Amy had always swore she would never end up like her mother, always drunk, hooking up with people she barely knew, and not realizing that her daughter hasn't spent the night in her own home in four years. Amy visibly shuddered. She was becoming her mom. She tried to shake the thought away, looking for any distraction, before her eyes fell upon the bandage on her arm. She peeled it off revealing a simple red heart shaped tattoo with the name Max inside of it. Amy glared at it. She knew Maxine hated that nickname. The only person allowed to call her that was her father. For a moment she thought to keep the bandage on for his sake, but it wouldn't stick so she threw it in the trash before leaving the house for Malachi's.

* * *

><p>"You smell like beer," stated the young blue jay, not amused with his chaperone.<p>

"Shut up, Kid," Amy said annoyed, the pounding in her head still hadn't gone away, "I'm not in the mood, so let's just go."

She held out her hand to him. Malachi crossed his arms and glared at her before taking her hand in his wing. They walked to the funeral in an uncomfortable silence. Amy didn't really know what to say to the kid because she had never really talked to him. Despite seeing each other every other day, they barely ever talked at all.

"So uh-" she started before she was cut off by the little bird.

"I don't want to talk," he said not looking up at her.

"Good," she came back, "It's not like I want to talk to you anyway."

Malachi said nothing as he still kept his eyes forward.

* * *

><p>It seemed cruel for such a nice day to hold such a sad event. Amy silently wished for dark clouds to come and keep the bright and shiny sun at bay. But no such luck. The sun was shining, the smaller birds were chirping and the day couldn't be more beautiful. When they arrived at the graveyard both Amy and Malachi were shocked to see so many people. Amy was sure that these people were not really here for Maxine, but rather for Skips. It made perfect sense, since everyone seemed to know Skips and would often ask him for help.<p>

"Hey, Runt, do you see Mr. Skips anywhere?" Amy asked Malachi as she scanned the crowd.

He shook his head, and joined her in the search. It wasn't long though until a large yeti in a suit came into Amy's view.

"I found him," she said, gently tugging Malachi's wing, "let's go say something."

"No," he whispered, standing his ground.

"What? What do you mean, 'No'?" she asked, beginning to lose her patience with the boy.

He was silent for a moment before he motioned her down to his level.

"He's scary," Malachi whispered.

Amy sighed. She knew Skips could seem intimidating to a small child. She looked around and saw another young blue jay hand in hand with her mother and quickly recognized them

"Fine," she said pointing to toward them, "You stand over there with Cecelia and her mom while I go talk to Mr. Skips, ok. You come find me when it starts."

Malachi nodded, let go of her hand and ran toward the two Amy had pointed out. Amy stood and turned back toward the area she had seen Skips. He stood in the same place talking to a rather large headed man who couldn't have been more then seven or eight years older than her.

"Let's get this over with," she thought to herself before walking towards him.

She waited before she felt he was done talking to the man in front of him before gently placing her hand on his shoulder. He jolted away from her touch as if he had been burned, and turned to face her. His face held the same emotionless gaze he had the night of the accident. At that moment, she didn't care if she still smelled like old alcohol as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace. Skips was a little shocked by the sudden contact but awkwardly returned the hug and allowed her to sob into his shoulder while he rubbed her back.

"I loved her," she softly confessed to him, prepared for the shove and name calling she was sure to receive.

But instead she felt herself being hugged a little tighter before she heard a shaky, " I know."

She sobbed even harder into Skips's suit that was surely ruined by now. The emotional session was drawn to a close as the preacher motioned that it was time to begin and in an instant, Malachi was at her side. Everyone gathered around the beautifully decorated casket as the preacher began his sermon.


End file.
